With the development of electronic technology and the Internet, functions of mobile terminals are also diversified. For example, users can get various consulting information or even do a lot of things without leaving home with aid of client products that can be installed on the mobile terminal according to users' actual needs, and people's life and entertainment are increasingly inseparable from electronic terminals.
At present, fingerprint recognition technology has become a standard configuration of mainstream terminals. Fingerprint recognition can be used for screen unlocking, wake-up and other functions of the mobile terminal. Besides, fingerprint recognition is also an important part of mobile payment.
The process of fingerprint recognition can be achieved as extracting features, saving data, and comparing. At the beginning, a fingerprint image(s) of a user is read or acquired by a fingerprint reader, an original image(s) is then processed preliminary to make the original image clearer after the fingerprint image is acquired, thereafter, a feature point matching is performed on the processed original image and registered fingerprint templates. A system can be unlocked when the matching is successful. The time from reading the fingerprint image to unlocking the system is called unlocking time.
The length of the unlocking time has become one aspect of competition of various manufacturers. How to improve unlocking speed and shorten the unlocking time has become a technical problem to be solved in the field.